


Fever

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sto ancora sviluppando gli ultimi prompt-ini del p0rnfest che volevo fare, ma che per mancanza di tempo sono rimasti solo nella mia testa… Un altro prompt di Selis "Fili/Kili, Occhi lucidi: "hai la febbre fratellino?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selis/gifts).



Un rigidissimo inverno aveva travolto le Montagne Azzurre, ma a Kìli non pareva importare molto di doversi allenare a tirare con l'arco con la neve che gli arrivava alle ginocchia. Sia Thorin che Fìli lo avevano avvisato che si sarebbe certamente preso un malanno, ma battendosi un pugno sul petto il nano aveva assicurato allo zio e al fratello di essere una roccia.  
Una vera roccia, per l'appunto.

"Posso?" Fìli bussava alla porta della camera del fratello tenendo tra le mani una ciotola di zuppa fumante.  
"Hmmmmngh" un mezzo grugnito acconsentì ad entrare e a Fìli non poté non scappare un risolino davanti a suo fratello costretto a letto, con gli occhi lucidi e il viso arrossato per la febbre.  
"Taci Fìli!" disse Kìli stizzito tirando su col naso.  
"Ma non ho detto niente!" si difese il biondo ridendo e sedendosi accanto a lui, poggiando la ciotola ancora bollente sul comodino.  
"Mpf!" Kìli incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò, voltandosi dall'altra parte.  
"Aww suvvia fratellino non prendertela con me, mica eri una roccia?" lo prese nuovamente in giro Fìli carezzandogli la fronte.  
"Hum! E una vera roccia lavica, sei bollente Kìli!" continuò il biondo con un finto tono preoccupato.  
"Ah smettila Fìli! E' già abbastanza insopportabile essere costretti a letto da tutto il giorno! Mi annoio!!!" ribattè il minore buttandosi all'indietro e affondando nei cuscini.  
"E cosa vorresti fare, sentiamo? A parte riposare e leggere un po'… dubito che Thorin acconsentirebbe a farti gironzolare per casa appestandoci tutti." lo canzonò Fìli scompigliandogli affettuosamente i capelli.  
"Be'… c'è una cosa divertente che si può fare a letto…" il tono di Kìli era cambiato, poi portandosi nuovamente seduto riprese.  
"E guarda a caso si può fare in due…" sorrise malizioso.  
"Kìli per quanto mi diverta prendermi cura di te in queste condizioni e per quanto mi possa piacere fare l'amore con te… non penso che questa sia l'idea del secolo." rispose Fìli.  
"Dai Fee fallo per me~ Per il tu fratellino malato…" miagolò il moro cercando di convincerlo.  
"Ma poi c'è Thorin al piano di sotto…" fece notare il maggiore.  
"Ah ma non se ne accorgerà nemmeno! Ti prego!!! Farò il bravo me ne starò zitto zitto, promesso!" supplicò con gli occhi ancora più lucidi Kìli.  
"Umpf, e va bene, va bene! Ma guai a te se mi attacchi la febbre…" cedette infine Fìli, come cedeva ad ogni supplica del suo fratellino.  
Kìli calciò via le coperte e buttandosi nuovamente all'indietro allargò le braccia aspettando Fìli.  
"Ah no, hai capito male…" Fìli sorrise avvicinandosi, poi guidò il fratellino prendendolo per le spalle, facendolo girare di schiena e spingendolo dolcemente contro il materasso, finchè non affondò il viso tra i morbidi guanciali.  
"Per quando mi possa fidare di te, Kee, preferisco essere certo che tu non produca i tuoi soliti schiamazzi…" gli sussurrò poi avvicinandosi all'orecchio.  
"Mh, come vuoi tu Fee~" acconsentì Kìli abbracciando il cuscino.  
Fìli si sporse verso il comodino, aprì il cassetto e recuperò un tubetto di crema, un preparato elfico per le scottature, versandosene una generosa quantità sulle dita.  
"Non credo che sia esattamente questo lo scopo della crema…" rise Kìli sbirciando cosa combinava il fratello alle sue spalle.  
"Oh andrà benissimo…" sorrise Fìli abbassando i pantaloni del pigiama e l'intimo al fratello, quanto bastava per scoprire solamente il sedere.  
Kìli rabbrividì quando Fìli insinuò il primo dito ricoperto di quella crema gelida, inarcò la schiena e si lasciò sfuggire un "Ahhhn", a contatto con il suo corpo bollente per la febbre quella sensazione era un misto tra sollievo e brividi di freddo.  
"Come sei caldo Kee…" sussurrò Fìli mentre continuava a muovere il dito dentro e fuori l'apertura del moro.  
"Ah è… ahh… piacevole…" balbettò Kìli inarcando la schiena.  
Sorridendo soddisfatto Fìli aggiunse anche l'altro dito, strappando un mugugno di piacere al fratello che si tese maggiormente verso di lui, cercando un contatto maggiore ed iniziando ad assecondare i movimenti di Fìli col bacino.  
Capendo che Kìli ormai era pronto, il biondo allontanò le dita e senza fretta si calò i pantaloni e le mutande, liberando finalmente la sua erezione dal tessuto, divenuto ormai troppo stretto.  
Avvicinò il suo sesso all'apertura del fratello, premette un po' per poi scivolare dentro di lui con un movimento fluido, agevolato dalla crema, Fìli boccheggiò per un istante: se Kìli era solitamente caldo, ora era bollente.  
"Hmmmmm…" Kìli soffocò un gemito soddisfatto contro il cuscino, immergendovi completamente il viso arrossato, sia per la febbre che per l'eccitazione.  
Fìli si mosse appena, poi adocchiò la crema ancora appoggiata al letto… Si sfilò velocemente da Kìli e prese nuovamente il tubetto di crema e ne recuperò un altro po', cospargendone una cospicua quantità sulla sua erezione.  
"Uh… che fai Fee?" piagnucolò Kìli per il cessato contatto.  
"Aspetta e vedrai…" disse misterioso l'altro, avvicinando nuovamente il suo sesso grondante di crema gelida all'apertura del moro e insinuandosi nuovamente in lui.  
"AH!" Kìli questa volta, colto alla sprovvista, emise un alto gemito ben udibile al piano di sotto.  
"Shht! Kìli!!! Vuoi che Thorin ci scopra?" Fìli si fermò immediatamente andando a tappare le bocca al fratellino.  
"Mph! Mh..!!!" Kìli farfugliava qualcosa contro la mano del biondo, mentre questo riprendeva lentamente a muoversi, tendendo l'orecchio per accorgersi in tempo di eventuali movimenti sospetti al piano di sotto…  
"Se levo la mano… tu prometti di… Ah… prometti di non emettere un suono?" soffiò Fìli direttamente all'orecchio del moro.  
Kìli acconsentì col capo, stringendo il cuscino con le mani ad ogni nuovo movimento del fratello.  
"Ah… Fee… è g-gelid-Ohh… ma cosa…?" annaspando Kìli chiese spiegazioni, artigliandosi maggiormente al cuscino fino a sbiancarsi le nocche.  
"E' la crema, credo… abbia un effetto refrigerante e forse… ah… ho un po' esagerato f-forse…" spiegò Fìli ridendo e continuando a muoversi, aumentando progressivamente il ritmo.  
A contatto col corpo bollente di Kìli la crema era diventata gelida, il contrasto tra le due temperature era da capogiro e Fìli sapeva che non sarebbe resistito molto in quelle condizioni.  
"Sei… bollente Kìli…" sussurrò poi, afferrando più saldamente i fianchi del fratellino e incrementando le spinte.  
Kìli si spinse contro il cuscino per mettere a tacere la miriade di gemiti che fuoriuscivano dalle sue labbra, brividi di freddo e di piacere gli correvano su per la schiena annunciando un orgasmo ormai prossimo.  
Fìli cambiò angolazione, sollevando il bacino di Kìli e andando a toccare involontariamente un determinato punto all'interno del suo corpo, allora Kìli, sopraffatto, cedette lasciando via libera all'orgasmo che si riversò completamente nelle proprie mutande.  
Il corpo del moro era in preda a contrazioni e spasmi mentre Fìli continuava a muoversi alla ricerca del culmine dal piacere, poche spinte e il connubio esasperante tra caldo e freddo e le contrazioni involontarie del fratello lo spinsero velocemente all'orgasmo.  
Restarono per qualche istante uno sopra l'altro, riprendendo fiato, poi dei passi sulle scale li fecero scattare per ricomporsi, Kìli si cacciò sotto le coperte cercando di asciugarsi la fronte madida di sudore e Fìli si rivestì in tutta fretta agguantando il libro che stava leggendo Kìli.  
"Tutto bene la dentro?" chiese Thorin con la solita voce tonante, varcando la soglia della camera e studiando la situazione: Kìli sembrava davvero in preda a una febbre terribile! Era rossissimo in volto e completamente sudato, be' non che suo fratello non sembrasse accaldato a sua volta…  
"Kìli non credevo che stessi così male e… Fìli ti senti bene?" chiese lo zio avanzando verso il biondo, che stava facendo di tutto per avere un aspetto normale.  
"S-si sto bene Thorin, stavo solo leggendo un libro a Kìli per non lasciarlo solo tutto il giorno." spiegò il maggiore sorridendo, mentre l'altro annuiva tirandosi le coperte fino al naso.  
"Mmh… non vorrei che ti stia ammalando anche tu." proseguì Thorin scrutando meglio il nipote, poi il suo sguardo si posò su un tubetto di crema martoriato ai piedi del letto.  
"E quella?" chiese abbassandosi per recuperarla "Preparato per le scottature…? Ma a che vi serve un preparato per le scottature, elfico per di più…" concluse con una punta di disgusto pronunciando il nome di quell'orrenda razza.  
"Ah! Ecco stavo… pensando che, si insomma essendo una crema fredda avrebbe… dato sollievo a Kìli!" il biondo fece di tutto per sembrare credibile, certo non poteva dirgli dove avesse realmente messo quella crema…  
"Puah, evitate di usare queste schifezze: sono del tutto inutili, piuttosto lascia riposare tuo fratello, temo che stia peggiorando." per loro fortuna Thorin si concentrò maggiormente sull'odio per la razza elfica ed indagò poco sul cosa ci stessero mai facendo con quella crema.  
Tirando un sospiro di sollievo e lanciando un'eloquente occhiata al fratellino, che ricambiò con un sorriso malizioso e un "grazie" mimato con le labbra, Fìli seguì Thorin al piano di sotto.

"Ahhh! Mi sento decisamente meglio!!!" un raggiante Kìli si stiracchiava alzandosi dal letto, le luci del mattino invadevano la stanza e andavano a colpire il letto di Fìli, che non accennava a muoversi di un millimetro.  
"Fee? Dai alzati mi sento in gran forma oggi!" Kìli saltò sul letto del fratello col chiaro intento di svegliarlo.  
"Penso che quella crema abbia avuto effetti miracolosi..!" aggiunse ridendo e punzecchiandolo con le dita per costringerlo ad alzarsi.  
"Etcì!"fu la sola risposta che udì.  
"Uh? Fee..?" Kìli si sporse per poter vedere il viso del fratello.  
Fìli guardava dritto davanti a se con aria imbronciata, col volto arrossato e tirando su col naso.  
"Non… provare ad avvicinarti o ti ammazzo." sibilò con voce nasale, ben poco convincente.  
"Pff…" Kìli soppresse una risata.  
"Non provarci." Lo ammonì il biondo.  
"Pff..! Ahahahahahahaha! Oh Fee~ c'è qualcuno qui che ha la febbre? Posso leggerti un libro se vuoi!" lo prese in giro il moro, spostandosi appena in tempo per evitare una cuscinata.  
"Sparisci Kìli o giuro che ti ammazzo!" gridò il maggiore tirandogli dietro il cuscino e colpendolo in piena faccia.  
Ancora ridendo Kìli si avvicinò all'ormai furioso fratello, gli porse il cuscino e si sedette di fianco a lui.  
"Aww~ Fee, Fee… se vuoi più tardi vengo a farti compagnia, è rimasta un po' di quella crema miracolosa?" sussurrò Kìli sorridendo maliziosamente e ricevendo in cambio l'ennesima cuscinata.  
"Ma che ho fatto di male?" si arrese Fìli buttandosi sul materasso, sicuro che Kìli avrebbe mantenuto la promessa.


End file.
